Arthur's Reflections
by Perchance A Primrose
Summary: It's a big day for the Weasley family but Arthur takes a minute to reflect on his life so far,on his love and loss. One-Shot


**I've been getting a lot of writer's block lately so I've been writing one-shots. I hope to work some of them into the stories that I'm writing but if incase I don't, here's my favourite!**

**-Prim**

Arthur Weasley sat on his parlor couch waiting. He couldn't sit still, not today. He stood up and paced the room, trying to calm his nerves. In the corner was a large bookshelf, in stead of book there were pictures. The pictures told the story of him and Molly's life together and the story of their family. The farthest picture to the left was the only picture from their wedding. Molly had looked so beautiful that day. They were so young, Arthur would have been horrified if any of his children had wanted to get married that young. If was a different time when they got married, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was quickly rising to power.

Arthur chuckled to himself when he thought of how mad Gideon and Fabian, Molly's brothers, had been when they found out. That was quite possibly the only time that Molly's temper had come in handy, she had given them both quite a tongue lashing for cursing him. Their picture was the next on the shelf. They had both had flaming red hair like Molly. They both had bright blue eyes and kind smiles. How proud would they be of their nephews and niece? They had died trying to bring down Voldemort and they were related to so many people who helped.

A sudden movement from the next frame caught his eye. It was right after Bill had been born. The baby had started crying and the much younger Arthur was running around the picture looking for something. Present day Arthur laughed at the many times scenes just like this had played out.

His eyes grazed over the next few on the shelf, Charlie and Percy's births. He saw the last picture on the shelf. A very tired looking Molly was holding identical little bundles. Fred and George. Arthur looked out the window and saw George standing with Angelina, talking to someone. He remembered a time when the twins were never apart. They weren't just brothers; they were best friends not to mention detention buddies. Bill and Charlie used to take bets on how long it would be in a year till they got detention, it was never very long. A pain in his chest throbbed as he remembered his son who was gone. At least while Fred was alive, he lived life to the fullest. Fred had experienced more life in his twenty- some years than some people experienced in one hundred.

Arthur forced his eyes to the next shelf of pictures. There was the entire family crowded around the small bundle that was Ron. Then beside it was the picture of all of them looking at the little pink bundle. His little girl, Ginny. He sighed as he thought of his first moments with his little girl. Her big brown eyes looked up at him with a curiosity that never left them except for when she got mad. Her temper matched her mother's with a ferocity that scared anyone.

The next picture was Bill in his Hogwarts uniform. Ginny was tugging on his hem, she had always adored Bill, mainly because when she was a baby he was the only brother who paid any attention to her.

The rest of the pictures were of the kids in their Hogwarts uniforms. Arthur smiled as he saw the picture of Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny with a small boy who had black hair that stuck up everywhere and bright green eyes. The boy that had changed everything, his scar was hidden by his hair but Arthur knew it was there. Who knew all those years ago when that same boy asked Molly how to get on the platform, he would change all of their lives?

Not only had he been Ron's best mate he also saved Ginny's life. He even saved Arthur's own life.

Almost all of the pictures after that had the skinny boy that Arthur and Molly had come to love as another son.

"Dad?" Ginny's voice said from behind him. Arthur turned around to see his little girl but she wasn't so little anymore. She smiled at her aging father.

He felt tears well up in his eyes as he took in the vision of her in the beautiful white dress. Arthur now had to accept that the boy he had just been thinking about was now a man who was going to take his little girl away.

Arthur held his arm and they followed Hermione, Luna, Fleur, Angelina and his granddaughter Victoire as they made their way out the back door. Arthur heard the music that signaled the bride's entrance and he watched as everyone stood. Over the crowd he could see Harry, Ron, Neville, George, Bill and Teddy standing on the raised platform.

Ginny and Arthur reached the end of the aisle much too soon. He turned to his only daughter and kissed her on the cheek. He shook hands with Harry and sat down beside Molly, who was already crying. The boy who lived was about to get what he had always wanted, a family.


End file.
